ragnarok_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
May Silverlake
'''Description:''' '''IGN:''' May_Silverlake '''Name:''' Doctor May Silverlake '''Race:''' Homo Mense (Adenian) '''Age:''' 22 Female, 1.83 meters tall, long brown hair, fairly sexy (to what the average man would find attractive). No visible implants. May is blind, therefore her eyes are completely white. May is not immidiately recognisable as a Homo Mense. '''Backstory And Arrival In Ragnarok:''' May has been blind all her life, from the moment she was born. Her parents didn't want her to have any cybernetic replacements. When she turned 10 years old, May and her parents started to notice odd behaviour. May had some ability to move very small objects for very short distances with just her mind. May's parents got her tested. May proved to be highly intelligent and has the extremelt rare ability of kinesis. When may got older her powers got stronger. She could sence objects around her, giving her an alternate ability to see. Mayfinished her education on physics (specialized at energy and space manipulation). May got a job at the Adenian Spacetravel Organization. She turned out to be one of the best scientists there. When the invaders came to Adenia, May lost her parents. Being one of the more important assets, she was quickly send to join the 53th Expeditionary Fleet to escape Adenia. Now May is one of the Adenian survivors, trying to survive the Ragnarok Galaxy and contribute to a better home... '''The Story Continues:''' '''The Adenian Royal Navy:''' May mostly did research on energy efficiency and weapon development. As the Adenians felt threatened in this new galaxy, expanding military force to ensure survival was a priority. However, May didn't like making weaponry. She always felt there was blood on her own hands if she did improve designs meant for war. May was more interested at researching the strange Ragnarok Galaxy itself. New foreign technologies and strange species amazed her. '''Meeting Aednat:''' After getting a visit from a Spearheads female AI, Aednat, May lost her focus. The Adenians never had come in contact with sentient AI before and May was amazed by Aednat's intelligence and personality. After an incident involving somebody getting his fingers broken (Spartan), May kissed Aednat. This put May in a bliss state where she did lose control of her telekinesis, showing just how powerful she really is. May and Aednat fell in love with each other, which was considered very strange by others, as Aednat was to the Adenians a machine. '''Yindl and Darksky:''' May got distracted a lot by her love for Aednat and was unable to pursue more research. Her commander, Darksky, didn't like this at all and eventually banned Aednat from Blackstar station after a incident involving the Dark Wings Of Steel. May sees Yindl, the leader of the DWoS, as a terrible creature. This was mostly due to Spearhead spreading footage of Yindl's terrible actions (which are not confirmed and is presumed propaganda). In a discussion between Darksky, Yindl and May about Adenian prisoners being held by the DWoS since there was no facility for them in Blackstar station, Yindl said there were a few dead prisoners. Rummors tell Yindl eats humans and other sentient creatures, and therefore May asked Yindl if she did eat the dead prisoners. Yindl confirmed she ate the prisoners, because she didn't want to waste 'good material'. May was shocked and her worst fears about Yindl were confirmed. May couldn't believe her commander would let this happen and still have a good relationship with the DWoS. May sees her commander as a terrible man, after these incidents with DWoS, Aednat and a very aggressive conversation with some Spearhead personale, almost leading into a shootout. '''Spartan:''' May was scared at Blackstar station and accepted an invitation to join a 'research-expedition' with Spartan (creator of Aednat). May has met Spartan several times already and joins together with him and Aednat in the mess-hall on the Sabre (Spartan's ship) after a man, who calls himself 'Subject 912', bumped his cryopod against the Sabre. Subject was pulled out of cryo. May and Aednat decided to cheer Subject up, since he never has felt any emotion and has never really interacted with other humans before. Spartan actually suggested to kiss Subject, as a joke. However, May and Aednat thought it would be fun and actually kissed Subject on his cheeks. Aednat kind of went too far and intensely kissed him on his lips. May was not exactly happy with that. Spartan quickly asked May to stand next to him, while Aednat and Subject were still kissing. It is then, when Spartan and May entwined into an erotic kiss. May instantly fell in love with Spartan, making her very confused. Aednat's personality was actually based off Spartan's pre-bootcamp behaviour, which makes it slightly less weird that May fell in love with Spartan. Darksky found out about May not being at Blackstar and ordered her to come back at once. May disrespected Darksky his orders, which made him very angry. Darksky even launched the Moonstone ( flagship of the ARN ) at the Sabre to go fetch May. May had a mental breakdown. Spartan swore he would protect May no matter what. After some negotiation, Darksky threatened Spartan and stated Spearhead had kidnapped May. Spartan jumped away to prevent conflict. Darksky declared war on Spearhead, unless they delivered May. After things started to cool down, Spartan asked for Darksky to give some more time. Darksky granted it, and May stayed with Spartan. May lost her virginity to Spartan on the Sabre. May is very confused now and doesn't want to go back to Blackstar station, but also doesn't want to cause a war between the ARN and Spearhead. She just rather wants to just stay with Spartan. After a while May finally made her decision, she is staying with Spartan and thus with Spearhead. Spearhead fixed May up with working eyes. She could finally see and experience color... She has never been more happy before. (TO BE CONTINUED) '''Picture of May:'''